Question: $9ef + 4eg - 3e + 8 = -4f - 8$ Solve for $e$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $9ef + 4eg - 3e + {8} = -4f - {8}$ $9ef + 4eg - 3e = -4f - {16}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $e$ in them. $9{e}f + 4{e}g - 3{e} = -4f - 16$ Factor out the $e$ ${e} \cdot \left( 9f + 4g - 3 \right) = -4f - 16$ Isolate the $e$ $e \cdot \left( {9f + 4g - 3} \right) = -4f - 16$ $e = \dfrac{ -4f - 16 }{ {9f + 4g - 3} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $e= \dfrac{4f + 16}{-9f - 4g + 3}$